1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to new and useful improvements in bags which one may comfortably and conveniently carry upon one's back and, more particularly, to a bag which is constructed to function as a cooler.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Coolers of rigid construction must be carried by a handle disposed at the top of the unit. This is often inconvenient when, for example, one must also carry portable chairs, towels, clothing, etc., when going to a beach or similar recreational facility. There are cooler bags of collapsible, non-rigid construction but these, too, must be carried by a handle. Even if one were to adapt cooler bags to be carried over one's shoulder, the rigid bottom panel required to support cans or bottles of liquid presses against the body of the carrier and causes significant discomfort.
In addition to inconvenience during transport, cooler bags generally suffer from being uni-functional; that is, they cannot carry wet or cold articles along with dry clothing, for example, without getting the dry clothing wet by contact with wet articles or due to condensation, leakage, melting, etc., from the cold articles. Consequently, a second bag must be carried along with the cooler bag in order to transport the dry clothing or other articles. If one must also carry beach chairs, umbrellas, and/or amusement devices, the requirement of a second carrying bag becomes an almost impossible burden.